


desert sunsets

by their_dark_materials



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Ghost Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, Mike and Bill Cross Country Roadtrip, Mixed Media, Postcards, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/their_dark_materials/pseuds/their_dark_materials
Summary: Mike and Bill's postcard to Richie, and his ghostly roommate.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	desert sunsets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the swift uplifting rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143702) by [unicornpoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornpoe/pseuds/unicornpoe). 



**Author's Note:**

> I love ghost AUs, so I knew I had to dive deep into this fic the moment I heard of it. I loved it from start to finish and really love how the central premise was resolved. It was tender and sweet and really caught my heart. I still think about Eddie waiting for Richie at the bottom of the hill. (I also think of that quote, "He likes the desert, and I like him" a lot too.)
> 
> I was thrilled when I got to the postcard section of the fic because I already knew I wanted to try and make something for this fic, and I really do love postcards and have made some before for another fic, so this felt quite natural. I tried to match the front to what was described in the fic, and populate it with other little things that Mike and BIll may have seen while visiting Arizona. Re: the font I chose for the handwriting, I wasn't sure if it Mike or Bill wrote the postcard, so I picked one I already had, that I felt could be either of them. (I like to think they actually have really similar handwriting, Bill having tried to match Mike's growing up.) 
> 
> If you have any thoughts, comments, questions, or concerns, come find me on Tumblr or Twitter, where I'm @rustandruin. Have a good day and stay safe!


End file.
